The World Wide Web has expanded to provide web services faster to consumers. Web services may be provided by a web application which uses one or more services to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provide the service more difficult to track and monitor.
When a distributed application has a performance issue, it may require more than one person to diagnose the cause and determine a solution. Gathering several people to diagnose a performance issue for a network application can be difficult. When multiple users are participating in a virtual collaborative space, it can be difficult to track and manage things such as alerts on data being monitored.
There is a need in the art for providing an improved collaboration system for working through performance issues in network based systems.